tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Judy and Jerome
|creator(s)=Andrew Brenner |uk/us_voice_actor= Judy * Teresa Gallagher Jerome * Tim Whitnall |gender= * Female * Male |country_of_origin= Island of Sodor |basis=Cowans Sheldon 30 ton breakdown cranes |vehicle=Railway cranes |type=Breakdown cranes |wheels=8 each |designer(s)=Cowans, Sheldon & Co. |builder(s)=St Nicholas Engine & Iron Works |year_built=1906 |railway=North Western Railway |owner(s)=Sir Topham Hatt }} Judy and Jerome are breakdown cranes. They used to live in the station yard at Knapford, but now handle emergencies on the west side of the island, on the Harwick Branch Line. Biography ''Thomas & Friends Thomas first encountered Judy and Jerome in a siding at Knapford Station Yard, where they thought there was an emergency after Thomas woke them up. Annie and Clarabel then explained to him what they were for. He later collected them after James' accident with some trucks. After Rocky arrived and the Search and Rescue Centre was built, Judy and Jerome became obsolete. They remained on their siding at Knapford for several years, eventually being noticed by Ryan. Looking for a change in scenery, they had him take them to Arlesburgh Harbour. However, the sea air caused their gears to not work properly, so they asked Oliver, who was passing by, to move them somewhere else. He took them to a field on the Little Western, but they quickly grew bored there. When Duck passed by, they asked him to move them somewhere else, so he took them to the Blue Mountain Quarry. However, Daisy soon derailed on the other side of the island from the Search and Rescue Centre and Judy and Jerome were missing, meaning that Thomas would have to go all the way to the Search and Rescue Centre from Knapford to get Rocky. However, Ryan was able to track them down and bring them to Daisy. Happy to be useful again, Judy and Jerome were taken to Arlesburgh that night. The Fat Controller then decided to relocate them to Arlesburgh permanently, allowing them to handle emergencies on the west side of the island while Rocky handled the east, having realized the strategic importance of having more than one breakdown train. When Henry had an accident at Vicarstown on the viaduct, while taking a goods train to the Mainland, Edward took Judy and Jerome to the accident scene that evening, where they lifted Henry back to safety. After that they were left on their siding at Knapford again. Personalities Judy and Jerome are both heavy sleepers, but take their jobs very seriously, usually only awaking if there is an emergency (or if they think there is). The two also seem to be very talkative. They are always ready for an emergency and respond with zeal and vigour and enjoy working. Technical Details Basis Judy and Jerome are based on a Cowans Sheldon 30 ton breakdown crane. Livery Judy and Jerome are painted dark green-grey with yellow hazard stripes along their sides. They have brass nameplates on the sides of their cabs. Appearances Television Series= |-|Other Media= Books * 2015 - The Adventure Begins * 2018 - Thomas and the Beanstalk Voice Actors Judy: * Teresa Gallagher (UK/US) * Marie Oi (Japan) * Marta Dobecka (Poland) * Karina Altamirano (Latin America; The Adventure Begins only) * Mónica Manjarrez (Latin America; twentieh season onwards) * Caroline Hartpence (France and French speaking Canada) * Anne Moll (Germany) * Mia Kadosh (Israel) Jerome: * Tim Whitnall (UK/US) * Tōru Akiyoshi (Japan) * Erick Selim (Latin America) * Thibault Lacour (France and French speaking Canada) * Patrick Elias (Germany) * Yehonatan Magon (Israel) Trivia * Aside from the addition of faces and nameplates, Judy and Jerome differ slightly in design from the original incarnation of the Breakdown Train: ** The cable to raise and lower their crane arms was moved to their roofs, rather than being attached to a smaller arm. ** Their cabs are slightly taller and their crane mechanisms are slightly shorter to accommodate faces. ** They have yellow hazard stripes, which were originally not present. * Judy is the first female crane in the series. * Judy and Jerome’s CGI models were reused for two faceless, unnamed Chinese breakdown cranes in Big World! Big Adventures!. * Even though they now live in Arlesburgh Yard as of the twentieth season, they were seen at their siding at Knapford again in Journey Beyond Sodor. Merchandise * TrackMaster (Jerome only; with Ryan) * Capsule Plarail (Judy and Jerome) es:Judy y Jerome pl:Jerome i Judy he:ג'ודי וג'רום ja:ジュディとジェローム zh:朱蒂和杰洛米 Category:Rolling stock Category:North Western Railway Category:Cranes Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Harwick Branch Line Category:The Little Western Category:The Main Line Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Twins Category:Male characters Category:Female characters Category:Standard gauge